This invention relates generally to efficient illumination of targets, as for example screens, such as liquid crystal displays.
There is need for devices of the type disclosed herein, and in particular for uniform illumination of targets, using compact high-brightness light sources. Also, there is need for light collimating devices that have minimum lens and reflector total depth, along the optical axis, and with maximum interception of light from a central source.